dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliana Walmsley
|image = Elliana for Laura Luc (2018).jpg |gender = Female |nickname = Ellie |born = June 23, 2007 |age = 12 |hometown = Boulder, Colorado |profession = Student Dancer Cheerleader (former) |schoolgrade = 7th in the 2019/20 school year |affiliations = Project 21 Michelle Latimer Dance Academy (former) The Dance Movement (former) Elite Dance Academy (former) Adrenaline Crew Joffrey Ballet ALDC (former guest) Cheer Central Suns (former) |height = 4' 9" |adultheight = 5' 4" |friends = Alexus Oladi Areana Lopez Kendyl Fay Peyton Evans Lilliana Ketchman Brynn Rumfallo Nia Frazier Kalani Hilliker Kendall Vertes Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Maesi Caes Camryn Bridges Daviana Fletcher Savannah Kristich Sarah Georgiana Brady Farrar Gianna Martello |siblings = Jakeob (brother) Luke (brother) |parents = Yolanda Walmsley (mother) Kevin Walmsley (father) |pets = 1 dog |first = Mini Madness |last = Hannah Unmasked |featured video = Solo "The Journey" (2017) |dancerID = Elliana |dancetables = yes |title = }}Elliana Kathryn Walmsley (born June 23, 2007) is a dancer from Boulder, Colorado. Her mother is Yolanda Walmsley. Elliana first featured on Dance Moms as part of the ALDC mini team in Season 6. However, after the disbandment of the mini team, she joined the elite team in the following season. Elliana and her mother remained on the show until the disbandment of the elite team in Everyone's Replaceable... Even Abby. She later returned to the show in Yolanda's Back before leaving again in Hannah Unmasked. Other Information *Elliana started dancing at eighteen months old, with her first class being ballet.http://danceadvisor.com/october-2015-featured-dancer-elliana-walmsley/ *Her favorite style of dance is musical theatre, as she loves how it shows a lot of personality and requires a lot of energy and facial expressions. She has also called ballet a favorite style because it is the foundation of all dance. http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/yolanda-elliana *Elliana's dream is to move to New York City, live in a castle and be a principal ballerina at The American Ballet Theatre dancing alongside Misty Copeland. *In addition to competitive dance, Elliana is also a cheerleader for the Cheer Central Suns.https://www.instagram.com/p/BBdrxZclzAC/?taken-by=spudqueen12 *Elliana collaborated with Elizabeth Goitia for a dance video called "Unbreakable". The full video will be released September 16. A preview video can be seen here. *Her signature dance move is her needle. *Her dance role model is Avery Gay. *Elliana used to play soccer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKGiM239rqc *Elliana starred as the lead in the broadway musical Dance Divas Nutcracker during the winter of 2017. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb6-9vmFWWL/?taken-by=ellianawalmsley_ *Elliana won the YAGP Hope Award at 2018 Salt Lake City.https://www.instagram.com/p/BfZd5qRhjLc/http://yagp.org/?page_id=7051 *Elliana won The Dance Awards for The Best Mini Female Dancer 2018 *She is friends with Lilliana who is also a dancer that Elliana has beat and lost to a few times. *In 2019, Elliana auditioned and landed the role of Clara in the Radio City Music Hall Christmas Spectacular. She had auditioned two times previously before booking the role in 2019. *She began training in ballroom prior to 2018 and in 2018, she starred as a Pro Dancer in the junior version of Dancing With The Stars. *She has modeled for Sally Miller Fashion and Miss Behave Girls. Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the image gallery for , 'click here'. External Links * * *Lifetime bio page *Meet the Minis: Elliana Lifetime video *News article (April 2016) *Weekend at Celebrity Dance Competition with Elliana References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in June Category:Mini Dancers Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:2007 births Category:TDA Best Dancer Winners